The Return Of The Busters
by granasaber master
Summary: When being attacked by a mob Naruto calls upon the nearly forgotten power of the busters, the power of the saiga burning lance, he sets out to find the remaning saiga of the zenon warriors Narutoxharem. Rewrite in progress
1. The Return

**RETURN OF THE BUSTERS**

An: I'm writing this new story because I have some writers block for harmoixer of konoha. I noted that there are no beet the vandel buster and naruto cross over and I aim to fix this this will be in the naruto verse and a harem a few will be reveled at the end of this chapter if you want a person in the harem tell me in a review a few terms will be explained at the end of the chapter and the age the genin test is at 16

disclaimer : I own nothing of either of the storys

"talking"

'thinking"

"_jutsu"_

"**demonic speech"**

" buster talking"

**The Return **

It was a festive night the village of Konoha this was the night of the Kyuubi festival there was food, drink and happiness, this is in the honor of the ''death '' of the Kyuubi no Kitsune 12 years ago but the older generation knows that is false that even the mighty Yondaime Hokage could not kill a bijuu instead he made a pact with the Shinigami to seal the fox in a container but the strongest of the bijuu cannot be contained by a simple object but must be put in to new born child so it can be contained which where we find are selves in the present.

Shouts break the peace in the less than respectable section of the leaf, we find that a boy that looks like he is 12 with spiky blond hair tanned skin with three whiskers like marks on each cheek, looking back at the mob you see his eyes are a deep azure that makes people envision a ocean, the boy stands slightly shorter than most children his age at 4'10 foot tall but is also looks a little malnourished and he is wearing a horrible orange and blue jumpsuit with blue sandals along with dark green goggles on his head.

Behind Naruto is your every day run of the mill angry mob made of mostly civilians and a scattering of chunin.

The mob is chasing Naruto for some fucked up reason also yelling demon, monster, die Kyubi, contrary to popular belief Naruto is not stupid he just acts that way to fool people over the years of the beating and insults he figured why the village hates him .

People calling you demon, kyuubi + a large seal on your gut + being born on Oct. 10 th when the fox attacked Konoha and whisker marks = a demon container.

Sadly the bakas in the village are too dense to see the scroll is not the kunai sealed inside so they hated him for something he had on control over assholes.

' Fuck their gaining on me' thought the blond, while he could out last them in running the mob was a little bit faster.

' The hell are the ANBU, playing with them selves' the time the black ops are needed their no where to be seen.

Unluckily one of the ninja in the crowd was able to hit him in his legs with shuriken causing him to fall and the mob descend a upon the preteen in a brutal show of humanity's dark side kicking,punching, clubbing and stabbing the young man.

All the while hurling insults at him like "Die demon filth" "Your nothing up but a blight a upon us all" and more.

While the '_good people'_ are doing this Naruto is asking himself 'Why I've never hurt anyone but their doing this to me' images flash through his mind of beatings insults and the like which make him pissed but also other images go through his mind of his friends and love ones like the Hokage, Iruka, Ayame, old man Teuchi, Shikamaru, Hinata,Choji, Kiba.

The crowd backs up. The unexpected happens the bloody, beaten, and broken Naruto stands up defiantly from the look in his eyes the mob is unnerved by the sheer determination in his gaze.

The boy opens his mouth " So your all big and strong beating on me huh, well you can go fuck your selves because **I . will . Never . Give. Up"** . As he says this Naruto takes on a golden glow, the mob is shaking like leafs the glow comes to it peak they see golden orb the size of head slam in to the ground blasting everyone back.

the Hokage tower a few minutes a go

The Sandaime was siting at his battling the horror known as paper work

"Stupid paper work one katon jutsu is all it'll take" grumbled the man suddenly he hear a banging coming from the safe in the far wall.

Going to find out the hell is making the noise the kage opens the safe to see a gold blur shoot to the window "ANBU follow that thing and report what you find is and where its going" 4 people in masks run after the orb.

back with Naruto

The ANBU had just arrived at the impact site the one with the cat mask sees Naruto laying next to a odd looking spear, the spear the haft is black one end is shaped like a bird with blades for wings spread forward and blades out the back the back , the other end has a birds body with the wings thrust back( if its not a good description look up burning lance) what happened next dumbfounded them to no end the spear changed in to the orb they were chasing and went in to Naruto.

"Ah how are we gonna explain this one" asked the monkey ANBU.

"I'll take Naruto to the hospital, monkey go get the Hokage and tell him what happened here while you two take these people to the holding cells" ordered the cat masked one.

"Yes ma'am" at that the nin moved out.

In the tower Sarutobi was trying not to giggle like a perv while reading icha icha , the monkey mask ANBU shushined in to the room to report.

"Sir the orb asked us to pursue led to a area where found young Uzumaki to be attacked by a mob, cat took him to the hospital for treatment and the other two hauled the people off to the cells the orb has become ahhh complicated in the attack, cat can tell you the details" informed the ANBU.

To say the Sandaime was pissed was an understatement the look on his face could make a jonin shit themselves "Take idiots to Ibiki for information extraction I will go see Naruto now" stated Sarutobi then he left for the hospital.

Konoha hospital

The third Hokage arrived at the hospital and went directly to the room Naruto occupied, when the kage arrived he was greeted by the cat masked ninja.

"Lord Hokage" said the konochi as the villages leader appeared.

"Cat tell me what happened to Naruto and the orb now" ordered the aged warrior.

" Well we were chasing orb as you commanded, it suddenly shot towards the ground when we got the site what we found was a large number of people unconscious in the center of the blast zone was Naruto, he looked like he was attacked again next to him was a strange spear" explained the ANBU agent and gave the Hokage a description of the weapon " What happened next was the spear turns in to the orb we were chasing and went in to Naruto".

The Hokage had look of deep thought then spoke " This not to repeated with out my permission or you will catching Tora till your my age understood" the ANBU nodding her head " Okay the spear you said was there fits the missing one in the vault it called burning lance it was found when the Shodaime first come start Konoha, he found it where the tower stands today sadly he couldn't wield it but the weapon contacted him. It has a soul or is one the writing the first left said the spear was part of a human soul once the weapons are called Saiga they were used by warriors named busters they said to battle monsters and demons, the Saiga are the manifestation of the soul of these warriors only the most powerful had them" explained the elder man " so the Shodaime put it in to vault for safe keeping, it never reacted to anything before today".

The only thing the ANBU could think ' Wow', " But sir why Naruto" asked the ninja " Perhaps because the soul felt his distress or the two resonated" put forth the old ninja.

"Also why has he not awoken yet" questioned the cat masked women "Hmm perhaps he and the soul are conversing with each other but, he will soon and guard the door while we wait" stated the gray haired person to the purple haired ANBU "Yes sir".

'Now to wait and hope' thought Sarutobi.

Inside Naruto mind

We find the 12 year old laying in the middle of a field near small pond, 'Ow the hell hit me, ohh right I got the shit beat out of me again' sitting up looking around ' At least it is much better than last time they dumped me after they did this' thought the blond boy "Well that's one way think about" said a sarcastic voice behind Naruto. Jumping to around see who there he see's a man in his early 20's with slicked back blond hair a few shades lighter, his eyes are light brown. Is wearing a short sleeved black jacket with golden flame design on the front below the collar the jacket was open reveling a light blue shirt, also wearing a pair of gray pants with a pair of black boots.

Naruto looks the man over to see if he a threat deciding he isn't he asks "Who are you and where am I".

The man opens one eye and says " The name Laio and where we are is in your mind scape or what you perceive it to be... well sort of the place changed when I got here it was a sewer but it still exists but to go there you'll have use the entrance over by the bush" points to a bush a little ways away " The reason it changed was be cause of the saiga bonded with you before ask whats a saiga remember the spear from earlier" getting a nod Laio continued " That's a saiga, its a psychical manifestation of a soul namely mine its called burning lance" "So basically it a fundamental part of you that you can draw fourth, were you alive once" asked the smaller blond.

" Yeah long time ago in a time known as the dark century, I not too sure the exact time but well over 1000 years ago I was a buster a person whose job it was to battle monsters and beings called vandels whom the sole purpose was to cause suffering to humans we were able to fight on a level that was what many called inhuman and use the elements in battle thorough the use of Tengeki" explained the elder blond now standing in front of Naruto.

" Sounds like you guys were ninja" stated Naruto, putting his hands behind his head Laio says " I guess it does but in different ways I suppose Tengeki doesn't use chakra but the energy around us while jutsu use your internal power".

" Ummm why is the stuff your talking about isn't around anymore"questions the whisker boy.

" I only have a small bit of info because I was dead and my soul was a sleep," Laio goes on to tell of the last battle Zenon warriors against Beltorzel and how Beet was caught and killed of how they each put their Saiga in to Beet to save his life and died fighting the vandel " From then on I can't really see what was going back when awoke up in the Saiga say roughly 300 hundred years ago no more busters or vandels I can guess that Beet ended the dark century and when vandel and monsters around busters weren't needed so ninja took over some time in between then".

" So are there more like the burning lance out there" asked the boy

" A few but before you ask I' am not sure where they are if your close to them I can tell you the way but any more is beyond me" told the buster.

"Do you know which ones they are" asked the blond container

" Of course I do I am the great Laio who do think I am squirt" bragged Laio

"Maybe a person suffering from old age"remarked the blond.

Laio grew a tick mark ' He's brat just like Beet, great' "No the ones out there are , Bluezam's boltic axe, Alside's cyclone gunner, Cruss's crown shield, and Zenon's excellion blade, but no idea where which one is just a general direction there in you would need the like of the fuckin devil to find them all".

"Well okay so why are you telling me all this"asked the blond "Well I been looking for someone wield my Saiga for a while now but no one has really stood out the closest one were the Senju brothers or the first and second Hokage's but they weren't really the right ones, but you called out and I felt you were the one to wield my Saiga and be come the next buster" said the blond man " Huh but aren't busters guys that fight monsters and all that stuff" " Yup but I never said it couldn't change did I" Laio replied with smirk "What do you think kid".

Mulling things over " What are the advantages with this deal" wonders Naruto "Simple you get to wield my weapon in battle control Tengeki, get a boost in all your psychical abilities. I teach you what I how like how to fight , and maybe get your Saiga one day also unlock that latent bloodline" at that the blond's head shot up " What bloodline" " The one that you have that is cellar regeneration or simple word you heal fast" Laio replied "You got a deal" decided Naruto.

"Good now hold still kid so brand you" said Laio " What brand" asked a weary Naruto, Laio smacked his forehead ' Knew I left something out' " The brand to mark you as a buster here let me show you" Laio pulls down his collar, Naruto sees what look like tattoos of a bunch of lines around a diamond " That is the brand it shows the level of the busters you will start out with one of the center marks as you be come stronger the more of the pattern will appear when the full mark show it means you are level ten then another diamond will appear and so on" explained Laio "Okay"said Naruto " Alright after this you'll wake up and the old monkey is waiting tell him what you want to and we will talk later when your going to sleep".

A tingling sensation, he looks looks down and sees a diamond mark on his chest.

Out side of the mind scape

Opening his eyes he spots Sarutobi siting in a chair next to the bed and coughed to get his attention " Old man we gotta talk now" said Naruto in serious manner, said old man knew shit just hit the fan.

**Next chapter explaining and training **

terms

tengeki: the power of the elements I'm not sure on the specifics of it but the explain I am giving is its manipulation of natural energies (not sage mode but the same stuff) instead of taking it internal it is external so its faster than jutsu at low levels but weaker, at higher level the tengeki is slower to use not as controled as ninjutsu ( naruto will not have the mastery of tengenki of kiss a character in beet or inability to use it like beet he will be more of a middle ground)

saiga: the weapons are strongest tool the buster has and used as a final resort when all else fails he is not going to be dependent on them but if the situation calls for him to use one he will (he will get his own if you want to help gave your thoughts on what is should be and can do ,and name)

harem: fem haku, fem kyu, ten ten, samui ( the blond girl from kumo the one that is bees student) I there are more but I will take request for the harem but there are rules 1. no sakura or ino 2. no guys 3. I m not going to use hinata because of her being in the harem in my other fic

naruto: this is not god like power fic he will be strong but not be bitch slap orochimaru around konoha strong more like reasonably strong so he can actually fight and not be cannon fodder,his intelligence is not border line retarded more like above avg. not shikamaru's level but some who could use logic and strategy and just charge in with a bunch of clones hope it works buts still pull a unpredictable plan out his ass , his personality is still naruto but more mature and he will change as he gains the saiga taking a some part of the buster personality into his own like laios sarcasm and mellow attitude, like alside's calming influence

review please it lets me know what good or bad in story so ican make it better


	2. Secrets

An: this is the second chapter of return of busters in this chapter reveal what naruto thinks of the protection that has been given to him now on to the review response

raidentensho: thanks for the help I didn't really notice all that because I was so focused on spelling and grammar, your saiga idea true their weren't of the earth for tengeki or saiga also I was thinking on a gauntlet and greaves deal but I might use a modified version yours

shushinking: your suggestions for the harem are good but the ones I'm not going to use are fem. Gaara because In my mind naruto needs a good guy friend and he fills that role, hanabi is not a favorite for me because she is a little bit like haishi the others well you'll see at the bottom of the page

disclaimer: I own nothing of either naruto or beet the vandel buster they belong to their creators

" human speech "

' human thought '

" **demon speech "**

**' demon thought ' **

" _jutsu/ tengeki "_

" Buster talking"

now on with the fic

Return Of The Busters chapter 2

training, and travel

We rejoin Naruto after waking up from his talk to Laio, currently he is starring down the god of ninja Hiruzen Sarutobi was a bit nervous under the stare of a 12 year old boy that he thought of as grandson " So Naruto what do you want to talk about " asked Sarutobi.

" Oohh simple lord Hokage" 'Shit Naruto never calls Hokage ' true he was always called old man by him as a term affection "Well first would you put up a security barrier up so no one can hear this" doing as asked the room glowed blue than faded " Alright Naruto what do you know" questioned the Hokage " I know about a certain fox if that's what you mean" the old monkey paled " No one told me that, I figured it out by my self its not hard if you have the right pieces like the fact when I channel chakra a large seal appears on my belly and the unnatural amount of chakra in me. I am not even a genin yet and I have more of it than some jonin and the people that hate me for no reason throw me out of the store so I can't buy any thing or get over priced for fucking shit that is broken or rotten the teachers won't teach me and throw me out for nothing but living or the shitheads in village that attack me and hurl insult me like demon, Kyubi brat and others the ANBU doesn't save me half the time I can name the ones that do in and out of uniform bear, cat, tiger, dog, and snake if one of them isn't on duty they rarely help and I have known since I was 10" stated a cold and pissed Naruto.

To say he couldn't even trust most of the ANBU his best men " I am so sorry Naruto I thought I could trust the people to do the right thing and see you as a hero" said a somber man " Well Hokage you should know that a person is smart but people are dumb and will most likely follow the crowd" spat out Naruto breathing in deeply the Hokage replied " I guess I trusted in them to much and forgot about human nature to fear the unknown" sounding depressed he continued " Naruto about what happened to night" " Ohh that I know mostly about it Laio told" interrupted the blond boy " who's Laio" questioned Hiruzen.

"The soul inside burning lance" stated Naruto, then Naruto begin telling the Hokage some of the info Laio told him leaving out some information such as his bloodline and the other Saiga he will tell eventually when he trusts the old man again but he'd have to work for it.

Rubbing his temples the Hokage says " Can nothing be simple with you" "Of course not what fun would that be" said a cheeky Naruto ' Kushina he is really your son' thinks the grumbling man .

" Old man any more you things you have keep from me" said while giving Sarutobi a piercing glare , thinking on this the third comes to a choice ' He has a right to know ' " In the morning I'll tell you ,but for now go to sleep I'll have ANBU bring you to my office good night Naruto" said the Hokage leaving the room the Hokage motions the ANBU over " Make sure one goes in to that room with out me there ,also in the morning take Naruto to his apartment to get fresh clothes and bring him to the tower around noon" ordered the Hokage the ANBU nodded and said " Yes sir".

'Tomorrow will be a giant pain in my ass but it will be wroth it to have Naruto trust me again even a little bit more' thought the aged leader.

Inside Naruto's mind scape

Appearing in his mind Naruto looks around for Laio, not seeing him he calls out "Oi Laio you out there" "Hmm over here kid" looking over towards the pond he spots Laios legs sticking out going over to the blond buster " You wanted to talk some more when I was asleep" asks Naruto, standing up Laio responds " Yeah we gotta decide what to do for your training" thinking Naruto says " well I think I should leave the village until the gennin exams when I'm 16 to train and find the rest of the saiga's" " that's a decent plan were gonna need supplies like new clothes, weapons ,weights, basic scrolls for chakra control and techniques and the hokages permission to leave or you will just be dragged back" said laio "yeah well I'll asked atfer the meeting so what I am getting trained in" asked the younger blond "hmm first we will get you in shape and work on your knowledge then move on to weapons trainings and find you a taijutsu instructor because as busters we really didn't fight with are bare hands and be learning tengeki and ninjutsu but for that one your on your own, the weapons that you will learn to use are a spear , ax, sword, shield and a replacement for the gun plus a weapon of your choosing" explained the older blond " Alright what a bout the blood line you told me I had" " That well when it's fully active but remember it has limits most light wounds will within a minute heavier will take longer but you still have to be careful too much damage and it will overpower it" nodding Naruto knew the power was a good tool but not to depend on it.

"Now wake up and go see the old monkey" said Laio while waving bye.

In the room

Opening his eyes looking around he sees cat standing over him " Good morning Naruto Hokage-sama has asked me to take you to your apartment for fresh clothes for the meeting at noon" stated the ANBU " Thanks Neko-san" said Naruto

They two left the hospital going to the apartment building that was Naruto's home grabbing a new 'kill me ' orange jump suit while grabbing his wallet, they left for the tower to meet the old kage.

Arriving at the tower they go straight to the Hokage's office, when they enter to see Sarutobi behind three large piles of paper work looking he says " A Neko, Naruto good your here now Neko could you leave u-" " Sorry Jiji but I'd like her to stay and some others to be here as well since I trust them" interrupted the blond demon container " Hmm who ?" " Well Asuma, Anko, and Tenzo, before you ask I know that their the ANBU along with Neko that always help me" said Naruto " Alright" pressing the speaker for the secretary " Yui please summon , Asuma, Anko, and Tenzo" " Hai Hokage-sama".

The four people that Naruto requested showed up five minutes later, thoroughly confused as to why all of them were summoned then they saw Naruto siting there Asuma deciding to ask the question on everyone's mind " Pop whats up why did you call us all here" " I was asked by Naruto have you for a Revelation to somethings I feel hes ready for" replied the elder Sarutobi " Not that I am not appreciative but why us " asked Anko " well Naruto trusts you with his life and feels you should know this also" replied the old man, the four hearing this smile " So what is it you want to tell me Jiji" inquired the blond "The identity of your parents" said somber Sarutobi "Who are they, are they alive or did they hate me" asked a frantic boy "Oh they both died at your birth and they did love deeply , now your mother was Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death she died giving birth to you she was from the now defunct Uzu no Kuni I have a picture of her, she was a lot like you a bit a prankster , loud and had kind heart" explained the Hokage while handing a picture of red headed woman with green eyes with sword on her back, she was smiling the grin on her face held a mirth like his own ' So that's my mom huh guess I look more like dad '.

" Now what I will tell you all can not leave this room for Naruto safety is that understood" ordered the third with a bit of ki at the end the four people nodded.

"Naruto your father was powerful ninja who sacrificed his life to save this village his name is Minato Namikaze " silence was the only thing the room what was running though the mind of the ninjas in the room were ' Can't be the Yondaime has blue eyes , blond spiky hair just like Naruto we're morons' thought the smoking jounin, ' Man the fucking village is blind if we can't see this , Naruto is chibi form of him' were the thinking of a snake charming ninja , ' The resemblance is uncanny take away the whisker marks and Naruto's a clone of his father ' was a thoughts of sword wielding anbu , ' Hmm he almost the same as the Yondaime but his personality must be from his mother, uh oh Kakashi-sempai better not find out about this or he'll flip at what the civilians have done to him' shivering at the mere thought of want his fellow ANBU would do.

When Naruto heard this the one thing on his mind that he gave voice to was " Why me, why did he condemn me to this hell to be hated for some thing out of my control" the looks on the others faces were down cast at the life the young boy must of lived , the Sandaime said " That's not what your father wanted at all , he was a noble person and would never ask another person to give up there child for this his last wish was for you to be seen as a hero. he put trust that the village would accept that" " Then he was trusting fool humans always fear what they do not understand, but I don't hate him for sealing the Kyuubi in me he had to do it or the village would be destroyed. what I hate him for was he put to much trust in his village he was an idealist but this is reality" said the boy in show of maturity and wisdom one should not expect from a child his age " But now on to other matters everyone know what happened last night" asked the blond boy.

Choosing to answer Tenzo said " Some what only the barest facts" " OK the story is ... ( not typing the whole thing again if you don't remember reread the first chapter) and that is how it happened last night " explained the Uzumaki.

The four ninjas had a number of different thoughts run through their heads from anger that Naruto was attacked again and his ANBU guard was no where to be found to surprise and wow at the revelation of the true nature of the weapon the thought going through all their minds was ' Holy shit '.

The first to recover was Asuma " Heh heh kid life is never boring around you , but now what are you going to do now" Naruto than said " That is what I have to tell you all and ask the old man permission for" "Oh and what is that Naruto-kun" inquired said old man " First is to leave the village" " WHAT" yelled all the adults "Now before you all pop a blood vessel I have my reasons 1. I have to train and the reason I have to leave is because the people who hate me will try to hold me back and make me weak which is already happening in the academy the teachers don't answer my questions , throw me out during lectures , give me harder tests and more all to hold me back, well all but one a chunin named Iruka Umino plus the focus is on academics and not on practical is weakening the students " said the blond " Its true they go to easy on the gakis their taijutsu blows and three ninjutsu and don't even get me started on the fan girls they shouldn't even be allowed there" a irate Anko ranted.

" True its the standard has fallen quite a bit" agreed the Hokage.

"The second reason is that I would be safer away from Konoha until I can defend myself" 'Sadly that is true he will be safer away from here til he can fight off his attackers' somberly agreed the old kage ' But how will I be able to get him travel rights …. geez I'm stupid he technically a civilian and can come and go as he pleases' thought the aged leader.

" Okay what do you need Naruto" asked Sarutobi.

" Well first I need to stock up and get training equipment and some new clothes the basic scrolls for the stuff I'd learn at the academy and hopefully a different bushin jutsu" " Why do you need a a better one" asked Neko " Because I can not do the basic one I have chakra that puts most jounin to shame and the control of a academy student and my stores will keep growing plus my chakra density is through the roof" explained the boy " Wait density" asked a puzzled Anko " Yeah it means my chakra is more potent, it means a jutsu will take less chakra because of it being more powerful" everyone had a O shape in their mouth while Naruto continues " trying to do the bushin is like filling a shot glass with fire hose so I need a clone that dose not need good control, what do I need weapons, maybe a few books on sealing and other miscellaneous things " stated a sheepish Naruto.

Sarutobi let out a sigh " Lets see the I can give you some scrolls on chakra control and all the other necessary books but the bushin is easily done the jutsu is called kage bushin it a bushin that takes a lot of chakra but that's not a problem it also is solid clone and any thing the clone learns such as jutsu or information is sent back to the user" the prospect of the clone had him drooling for the training uses " But the weapons you have to get your self but I am sure Asuma would be glad to show you to weapon shop that will serve you" said Hiruzen while looking at his son " Sure I'll take him pop and I know just the one to" said a smirking smoker.

" Good when do plan leaving Naruto-kun" asked Hiruzen " Tomorrow morning" said the young boy nodding the Hokage " Good I'll have the items ready by then" leaving with the younger Sarutobi, when the Hokage was alone " Minato how we have failed you your own son feels safer outside the village than in".

After the two left the tower they headed to the merchant section of the village finally arriving at a vacant lot or so it seamed " What do you see Naruto" was the posed question " Well lets vacant lot with what seems to be a hut in a high end part of the village that has not been at least clean up so its quite out of place so 95% likely its a genjutsu or the person who owns it is crazy" deadpanned the blond " Heh right its a store for ninja only the genjutsu is keep away the under trained it or non observant ninja, the best place for equipment".

Going inside the store is actually a nice place it had everything from clothes to weapons everything a ninja needs.

Walking to the counter the two see a man who looks to be in his mid 40's shaved head a darker hue of skin he was also well built most likely from long hours at the forge in his hands was standard tanto, the man was testing the edge of the weapon looking up from his work " Hello Asuma who's the gaki with you" the comment making Naruto growl in anger " What it to you cue ball " at that the man grins " Oh see he at least got some backbone good so what can I help you with today" " Naruto here needs some new equipment Hideki" answered Asuma " Alright kid go pick out what you want".

Naruto first stop was the clothing section picking out two black steel toe shoes, five pairs of black , red and dark blue ANBU pants each , various shirts in different color, three black finger less gloves with metal on back and the knuckles. But what caught his eye was a jacket, the item was dark orange with short selves with a raised collar, in the front right under the collar is a black triangle with a swirl in red raising an eyebrow to this ' This looks familiar ' ' Of course it is its a busters jacket' looking around for who ever spoke thinking for sec.

' Laio' mentally spoke Naruto ' Yup it's me I took some time make a mental link so you don't have to come to your mind to talk to me but you can't really focus on much else but talking so you can't use this while in battle or you could slip up'

'Okay, so that's where I saw this before your wearing one' pick out several in black ,blue , red and dark orange taking all of the clothes back to the counter then heading to the scroll section he start picking out chakra control, theory and nature affinity's, also several ones on taijutsu styles like Muay Thai, Jujitsu, and Pankration , along with scroll about hunting , skinning, plants , weapon repair and forging , and cooking placing the items with the others and heading towards the weapons ' So Laio what weapons should I get ' ' Well lets see a spear first that one' looking Naruto sees the spear has black shaft with two identical heads that look like a flame( basically a two headed version Laios spear) picking it up doing a few test swings it feels right in his hands putting it on the strap ' plus a sword, an ax , shield the gun we have figure out later ' looking around Naruto started looking around and heading towards the swords, none of the katana or others seem right down in the end he sees a large sword that is gun metal Grey it's taller than him with curved and serrated back it is a giant on sided broad sword ( like zegram from rouge galaxy sword)

The ax he picks is simple one of a half moon on the blade and a blunt hammer part on the back the shaft is metal pole with a grip

The only shield the store has a red one that is round with holes on the sides that he found out half blades pop out , on the handle was extendable chain which when you channel chakra through it the shield spins like a buzz saw to throw and spin around you he also choose a pair of trench knives he saw Asuma use. Plus chakra weights for his arms, legs and body also restocking on other tools like kunai, shurikens, shock and explosive tags, med kits.

" This all kid" ' The hell is he preparing for war than again the way those idiots treat him its not surprising if he was' Hideki looked quizzically " Yeah well do you sell sealing scrolls" " Of course " handing him a scroll " So whats the damage " asked Asuma " Hmm for all this plus the sealing scroll would be 300 dollars" pulling out a couple of bills Naruto hands them to the man " Kid what you do with all of this stuff " " Oh going on training trip" " Well when you get back be sure to come here " looking at the man oddly " Why" was the one question that the blond.

"Because I know your not welcome at most stores so you can shop here with out worry" "Heh thank oji " said Naruto while leaving " Smart ass " grumbled the blacksmith.

Walking out side Asuma stops Naruto " Hey Naruto what made you buy those trench knives" " Well I saw you use them and they looked pretty interesting, their more versatile than kunai and not many people use them so it has the element surprise" smiling at his answer "Good , now pop wanted me to check your affinities" taking out a piece of paper and handing it to Naruto he tells him "That is chakra paper it will tell you your nature affinities if its fire the paper will burn , water will get wet, earth will turn to in to dirt, lighting crumble and wind will cut it so just channel chakra though it" doing as as told the paper than is split in three pieces one part crumbles , the next one becomes wet , the last part turns to ash.

Looking on the two are silent until Asuma starts chuckling " What so funny" a confused Naruto asks " Is there something wrong".

" No it's just most people have only one affinity you have four but your strongest is wind which is good and bad the good part is I share the affinity with you so I can give you some advice on it but there are only two no three people with this one in Konoha me, a guy named Danzo and now you so we don't have to many jutsu for it but your other affinities are a little bit easier like fire and water since this is the land of fire we have a good amount of those but the Uchiha claim that all those belong to them some my dad created so your good there , along with the water jutsu we have fair number of those , the bad part of your lighting affinity is not many have that one here the only one I know of is Kakashi but the only raiton he has is _raikiri _but most likely won't teach you it so guess you'll have to learn that affinity some other way, let get back to the tower" putting his hand on naruto's shoulder and using _shushin jutsu._

Arriving in side the Hokages office looking up from his paper work " How did it go" " It went fine, I had him change in to his new clothes he should be here in minute" looking pensive the older of the two spoke " What did he buy" thinking for a moment " The basics like several packs of shurikens and kunai , repair kits for his weapons , guide's for cooking, hunting and other stuff for outdoor survival, three taijutsu scrolls I think the styles were Jujitsu , Muay Thai , and Pankraiton pretty diverse if you ask me" " Hmm one style for grappling , striking , and throws and holds" " He also grabbed a set of heavy duty chakra weights that Gai uses" at that Hiruzen jaw dropped " Really he got those" " Yeah but Gai only uses the legs , Naruto got the ones for his arms ,legs, and body ,he also the weapons he chose were a double headed spear , a fairly large ax, single sided curved broad sword that is taller than him, a shield that can be thrown on a chain with blades that pop out of the shield. plus he pick a pair of trench knives" saying that last one with a smirk on his face

blinking at the list of the weapons " That's quite the verity of weapons and I know your happy that he chose your weapon the only thing that could make you happier is that if he had a wind affinity" the look his son was giving him like when he glued his paper work together when he was a boy.

" He has a wind affinity doesn't he" nodding "Yeh but that's not all he has four strong affinities, his strongest is to wind. Than about equal ones to water, fire , and lighting" rubbing his temples the third thinks out loud " Can nothing be simple with him" " I thought told you this already Jiji simple is boring" walking in is Naruto wearing a dark orange buster jacket with black pants and shoes along with his spear hung off his back with a shoulder strap.

" Hm very nice Naruto-kun" " Better than your jumpsuit" the two Sarutobis nodding with each other " Uhh don't mention those it's the only thing people would let me buy".

" Why would they do that" "Probably because they thought I'd be killed when I became a ninja be I couldn't hide, well that was one of all time greatest back fires all it did was force me to improve my stealth you ask can ANBU" the two older men left eye started to twitch, he was the bane of the ANBU after pranks the ANBU have a record of catching him 2 times out of every 10 times what worse is they don't know about it until the pranks over and one of those times is a chunin school teacher many ANBU cried after that indecent their was even a betting pool on who in ANBU can catch Naruto when he pulls a prank.

" As that may be Naruto it's still a improvement, now on business Naruto-kun I was able to get the necessary materials that will be covered in the academy plus the supplementary books on sealing and others. Now when will you be leaving on the trip" the Hokage was still feeling horrible that he is not safe in his home village " Tomorrow" " But why so soon shouldn't you wait a little while before going" hoping that he might have more time to get Naruto's forgiveness " No the sooner the better if I stay longer the council might find out and try to stop me or some one might try to hurt me again" seeing the logic in this the old man concedes defeat "Okay Naruto than we will see you off in the morning" opening the scroll on the shadow clone looking it over, a grin took over his face.

" Oh Jiji" "Yes Naruto" looking at the boy " What if I had the secret of how to beat paper work" the next instant the Sandaime was on his hands and knees in front of Naruto begging " Please anything I'll give you anything to have it" sweat dropping at this he thinks ' Wow Oji must be desperate' " All right two techniques one is the shunshin jutsu the other is technique that goes with the kage buhshin".

" Alright" going over to the wall safe and pulling out two scrolls " This the _shunshin_ and the other is the _bunshin dai bakuha _( great clone explosion) now before I hand these over what is the secret" " The secret is _kage bunshin_" the Hokage calmly walked over to his desk took out a folder opened the folder, inside was a piece of paper with the words ' bang here' so the Hokage preceded to slam his head in to it while saying " Stupid, stupid, stupid , stupid" with every hit.

" Okay Naruto why don't you go home and we will see you in the morning" said Asuma sweat dropping at the scene, leaving Naruto heading to his home via roof top.

Back at the Hokage tower the third had stopped banging his head creating clones the to do his paper work " Minato is just laughing at me, his son had the jutsu for all of two minutes and he figured it out" looking at his father " It could have been worse" " Oh how?" " He could have not told you" paling at that thought Hiruzen shut up.

Looking at his son " Asuma how did Naruto know all of you out of uniform" " Oh that well we some times played with him when he was younger when off duty like me I showed him how to play go and shogi he pretty good at it his strategies unpredictable, Anko taught him stealth so she's the one ANBU hates, Yugao gave him cooking lessons so he could cook for him self, Tenzo helped him learn about plants and even got him in to gardening" the Hokage looked at him self " If only there were more people like that could see past the the hate they hold for the fox be see the lonely boy there"/

The next morning Naruto along with the people he cares for like the Hokage, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, Asuma, Anko, Yugao( neko), Tenzo,Iruka.

The Hokage deciding to speak first "Naruto do you have go" "Yes I do" " Alright Naruto then be safe and come back" patting the boy on the shoulder , next were the Ichiraku's " Well kid I'll miss you, don't push your self to hard or you'll make us worry" " sure Teuchi- oji" next was Ayame " Now don't do any thing to dangerous or get yourself hurt or I'll make you regret it" " Sure Ayame-nee-chan".

Asuma gave Naruto a scroll on trench knife techniques , Anko told him not to be wimp and get home quick, Yugao gave him a peck on the cheek which made him blush and the others laugh, Tenzo gave him advice on how to control his emotions, as to mediate. Iruka told him to keep up with his book work and being the worry wort of the bunch reminded him to eat right stay out of trouble.

Walking out the gate the two chunins bid a good bye " Well kid it's going to be boring with out you here" "Yeah with out your pranks to liven things up it be dead , plus who will keep the ANBU on their toes" asked the eternal chunins Izumo and Kotesu " Not really I prepared a special send off if you go to the Yondaime's head in about an hour you get to see the whole thing, its all the pranks I dreamed up over the years but was unable to do because of they were too big so I did all of them" having said his piece he ran off as fast as possible to get away from the Konoha " Hey how much longer until we're off duty" "20 minutes" smiling to themselves.

An hour later on the Hokage monument the two are waiting for the show to begin " When is it going to start" "Any minute now" then all hell broke lose first was the Hyuga clan compound the cries were of all the people running to the toilet because Naruto put a powerful laxative in their food then a explosion went off the walls along with who ever was out side had been hit with pink paint.

Across town the Inuzuka were running around like mad because Naruto had set off his triple threat bomb, it was a combo itching powder, stink and sneezing powder bomb.

At the same time the a certain silver haired pervert was opening his book, the resulting girlish scream was because his Icha Icha got replaced with a book of photos of a bowl haired man with the biggest set of eye brows in a 'shutter' a thong the person who saw this was comatose for two weeks and had to go thorough heavy therapy.

The male Nara's were running because they had been sprayed with dog pheromones female dog in heat ones the Inuzukas dogs were chasing them all over.

The Akamichi clan was in disarray with their food had drug in it that made them constipated.

The Yamanaka clan had to stop the Nara deer from eating all their flowers.

Several other pranks had gone off but the finisher was on the Hokage mountain screen fell showing a middle finger pointing up at the two chunin with a chibi Izumo and Kotesu next to it, looking at it Izumo speaks " He's good" nodding the two trying to get get a head start on the pissed off populace.

Away from the village Naruto is laughing at the perfect plan ' That is too easy' ' Alright kid time to get serious' ' right Laio be now what' smirking ' you begin training'.

chapter 2 end

harem: fem haku , ten-ten, samui, fem kyu, tayuya, mei terumi, yugito ( this last one is a pairing that might happen or not but I think is funny fem zabuza) that is all the harem is

reveiws are source of inspiration so please review but don't flame, if you don't like this don't read it


	3. Travels and Saigas

**Return of the Busters**

**chapter 3**

**Travels and Saigas**

An: hello all my readers this is another installment return of the busters , to note I will be removing my other story harmonixer of konoha soon because I will be rewriting it for I think I can do a better job now on to review response

**shushinking:** well their will be time skips but short one like for traveling from country to but I will show his training with each buster also be showing him meeting important people

**raidentensho:** thanks for the complement , yeah the trench knives a rarely used plus they symbolize his tie with asuma in this fic asuma looks at naruto like a nephew much like konohamaru , the element ice hmmm maybe I can think of few possibilitys , the saiga locations well here's a hint your 50% right

thanks to the two above reviewers you are the only ones review both chapters

disclaimer: I own nothing

"human speaking"

' human thought'

" spirit of the busters talking"

"**demon talking"**

**'demon thoughts"**

" _jutsu, tengeki"_

now release the fic

Now Naruto thought he had been training hard before, boy was he wrong the training that he was going through was hell.

" Okay gaki( brat) when we are training you are to call me Laio-sensei" ' Hai  
Laio-sensei, what are we training in first' " Well before we even begin to search for the other Saiga , you have to be able to defend your self so until I think your ready you will stay in fire country" sighing Naruto replied " Hai Laio-sensei" " the first part of your training will be psychical , now put on those weights that you bought" putting on the weights his arms, legs and body " Now how do those work any way" inquired the blond buster since the weight didn't look too heavy ' Well they aren't until you channel chakra in to them to adjust the weight' explained the ninja in training , he could almost feel Laio grin sadistically " Hehe good now set the weight at 50 pounds for your arms and legs put the one on the torso to hmmm 150 pounds" Naruto eyes bugged out of his head ' Are you insane' " No but this is necessary for training , your in pretty good condition right now you need to be in a better one for more advanced training later on" sighing Naruto comes to a conclusion if this necessary it has to be done so he'll roll up his selves take it like a man, doing as instructed he then gets up from a sitting position feeling the strain when he moves Laio tell him his first exercise " The first thing we'll work on is your speed and endurance so run around that lake till I say stop" so Naruto ran at slower pace than normal because of the weights.

Two hours later he ran at full tilt, when Laio told him to stop he was panting even with his massive stamina he was tired " Good job kid now to work on your power do 150 push ups , 125 squats , 200 crunches , 100 jumping jacks , make bridge with body to work on your neck muscles and hold it for 2 minutes , then walk around on your hand four times around the lake, find a good tree do 100 pull ups, in the same tree do 200 hanging sit up , do 10 laps of lunges around the lake while you do this make some of those clones and have them start with your chakra control and learning from the books but not the ones on fighting sytles or jutsu and you'll do this every day in the morning then lunch , after that comes learning taijutsu and the first weapon that you will learn is the spear" gulping Naruto thinks ' well bitching won't help, might as well get started'

At lunch Naruto was sore as hell, finally able to eat a proper diet because he could hunt for meat and gather fruits and vegetables ,dispelling the clones five at a time , when walking by his bag he accidentally hit it with his foot making a scroll fall out pick it up Laio does not recognize it " hey Naruto whats in the scroll" sweat dropping naruto laughs nervously ' fire jutsu' narrowing his eyes Laio sees that the scroll is different from the fire jutsu scroll the Sandaime gave him " That isn't the jutsu scroll the Sandaime gave you where did you get it"

" Well there weren't many jutsu so I sneaked in to the Uchiha compound and copied the ones in there" " When the fuck did you do this" " Last night after I learned _kage bunshin_ while you were taking a nap" the guilty look on Naruto face spoke all, now Laio thought about it he asked " Did any one see you" a shake of the head meaning no " And their was only one left of the entire clan, how are you gonna explain when you use them when back in Konoha" grinning a feral grin ' Well simple tell them I learned them from Itachi Uchiha, the story will go when I was training outside the village I met him but I didn't know it was him so when he came in to my camp smelling food he would ask if he could share my food and fire I gave him a proposition , barter for it he could sense I a ninja in training so I was offered fire jutsu for a stay in my camp and some supplies if I had some to spare which in fact I did so we both got something out of it' the well thought out lie stunned the buster for a little while " Damn gaki you sure can bullshit that is both believable in near impossible to disprove" laughing Naruto was proud of that ' Yup since I wouldn't know who he is they can't do shit to me, plus even if they say I have to turn over jutsu to Sasuke I don't have to since it was trade between individuals they can not touch me'

" Alright gaki now on to the after noon practice, grab your spear" going over to his pack and unsealing his two headed spear, moving to a empty field Laio then explains sojutsu(spear techniques) " Okay gaki a spear is mid range weapon it's strengths lay in the ability to keep enemies out their attacking zone most think a spears weakness is that if you engage in close you have the advantage they are some what right in a short range battle you have the disadvantage, you have some thing most spear users don't have is a taijutsu style. Now you can combine the two to cover the main weakness , now a lot of spear styles use mainly thrusts but this style you'll be learning has elements of bojutsu( staff techniques)which means there are more swiping strikes along with spins, jumps and a more diverse move set the style is called Uzumaki no Enko( whirlpool of flame)" wide eyed the usefulness of the style it could adjusted to fight one opponent or many it also lessened a major weakness of most sojutsu styles

" Alright gaki lets started, now before you start learning the styles kata (forms) you should familiar with your weapon the kata won't do you any good if you can't even hold the spear right" for the next hour in his mind-scape by Laio how to hold the spear the correct way after that hour he started on the basic kata's for the Uzumaki no Enko the kata's main focus was to turn the enemy's strikes a way throwing them off balance making a opening in their defense using the momentum to increase your own power ,also never block attacks head on either parry or evade the blows , the style had him in constant motion it used speed , agility, endurance to win out against psychically stronger foes

at the end of spear practice he had a few of the katas down to a degree but no where near mastered yet.

Moving on to taijutsu he picked the first scroll on the style Mauy Thai, that style consisted of standing striking from the way it was described it was brutal the blows of the style were powerful, damaging and most of all deadly it used all the parts of the body as it's weapon hands, feet, knees, elbows a misplaced blow could kill instead of disable, it was used on battle fields when a solider was disarmed so he could still fight his armored enemies also to fight those using weapons plus it could be integrated to when using a weapon , all in all truly strong fight art.

Getting to work on the basic stances of Mauy Thai , by the time for dinner he was dead on his feet cooking him self some grilled fish and vegetables ,after he was done he sat down to read basic sealing till he fell asleep.

4 months later

It has been four months since he left the village and started training , Naruto had grown two and a half inches bringing him up 5'1 and half feet tall also gaining muscle from a proper diet and exercise he wasn't a massive person but more like a cheetah strong but fast. His chakra control was increasing at a steady pace he had mastered tree walking and almost had water walking mastered he also worked those in to his psychical routine like doing push ups on the water , his sojutsu was to point where he could use it in a fight while he was still learning Naruto still needed experience in real combat. The blond boy was on the third level of Uzumaki no Enko out ten , in his taijutsu he had a understanding of Mauy Thai along with training his flexibility he now could use the more advanced movements he also was learning Pankration the style was for grappling and restraining the opponent along with using the lest effort to break bones. The last style he was learning is Jujitsu it focuses on throwing the opponent while using their own power to against them it also was for subduing the enemies using the lest power and mostly unharmed he had been trying to combine the three in to one style , his base knowledge was up plus his seals were progressing nicely he could make storage scrolls, explosive, shock, abd acid notes, plus seals that could make his weapons sharper, tougher , and have his clothes self repair and grow with him so he didn't have to buy new ones when he out grew them.

Today was the day Laio told him that they would leave Hi no Kuni( fire country) "Okay Naruto your finally ready to leave Hi no Kuni" ' Really, am ready but why did you wait so long for' asked the inpatient blond , sighing Laio explained " Simple 1. I wanted you to at least be able to defend yourself from bandits 2, you had to get a good base for future training and know how to live off the land 3. the time allowed you get healthy from malnutrition along with to catch up in knowledge of your peers 4. plus I had to have time hone in on the Saiga's"

' Okay those are some good reasons, where to first ' " Come in to mind-scape to talk this out".

Entering his mind he arrives in the lush green field seeing Laio walking up to him " So Laio what do we do now" " Well I think we head towards a Saiga" " Hmm put which one have you figured out where they are or which is which" sighing the spear user rubs his temples " Sadly I can't tell which Saiga they are but I have come up with general area where they are" bringing up table with a map of the elemental nations on it Laio begins " Now I have detected the Saiga in four different nations one is here" pointing to a place north of Hi no Kuni " That place is Kimiari no Kuni(lighting country) it has one of the five great shinobi villages I think it is call Kumogakure no Sato ( village hidden in the clouds), from what I remember it's pretty militaristic lots a of guards" " Hmm maybe later the next is here" his finger is at place north west of Konoha " That is Kaze no Kuni( wind country) another great nation their village Sunagakure no Sato( village hidden in the sand) that one are allies to Konoha but things are tense right now between us" groaning , of course things are never easy moving on to the next one " This one is small island south of here" " That will be easy it's call Nami no Kuni (wave country) no hidden village or much military" the last one was " This is the last one a chain of to the east" getting a look of nervousness " That is Mizu no Kuni (water country) it has a shinobi village one of the big ones called Kirigakure no Sato( village hidden in the mist) it could be bad or good" looking at the kid " Why do you say that" " Well you see the place is disorganized at the moment because of the war , it was civil war the old regime called for genocide on kekkai genkai (blood line limit) so war started I think the rebels won so a few months ago so I should be fine for my kekkai genkai but they'll be alert for suspicious people" banging his head against the table " Why are the saiga in the fucking hardest places to get to" " Because life likes to screw with me" sighing Naruto thought about what to do " here the plan the first place we go to is Kiri then swing down to Nami head back to Hi no Kuni train some more and then decide where to next" " Sounds like solid plan lets go" leaving his mind Naruto started out to Mizu.

It had been over a month and a half since Naruto set out for Mizu he finally arrived there a month get to the other side of the fire to get to the port town and two more weeks on the damn boat at lest he got some training in with his spear, trench knives ,and taijutsu , he started learning some ninjutsu over the time he managed to learn several to the point where they would be combat affective the ones he learned were _fuuton:air bullet, great break through, suiton: gunshot , violent water pressure,katon: grand fire ball, spiraling flame_ sadly he didn't have any raiton jutsu he was learning the basics of the power know as Tengeki( Divine power)

Heading towards the direction Laio said the Saiga was in too bad the energy signature was coming from the the mist village ' Oh fuck it's in the village guess I have to go in, man life fucking hates me' walking towards the gate Naruto senses something behind him turning a round he saw two people one was middle aged man with blue hair and a fair skin tone with an eye patch over his right eye wearing striped blue shirt with a green coat beside him was young man maybe little older than him with blue spiky hair wearing black earphones with his glasses attached along with camouflage plants and gray shirt with a Kiri head band on a chest plate on his back what looked like a large bandaged fish? With two handles sticking out over his back.

Blinking at the men " Uh hello is their something you need" giving a nervous grin " You will come with us" grabbing him and _mizu shunshin _away.

Later in the ANBU headquarters the blond was alone in room tied down to a chair, the reason for this was because of altercation between him and the blue hair guy with the eye patch. If he hadn't done that he most likely would have been in a less secure room but hey it was the guy fault he grabbed him and his body reacted on instinct, so all he could do was wait for the interrogator to show up.

Out side the room was the other Kiri-nin waiting for the Mizu kage, " Chojiro, where is Ao" turning to the voice he sees a woman who appears to be in her mid 20's with red hair down to her ankles. When the woman gets closer one can notice that her eyes are a bright green, she is wearing a blue dress that shows off her voluptuous form this is Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizu kage. " Um he is in the medical ward" sighing Mei asked " Why is he there" looking a little nervousness the blue haired teen gulped " He was injured when we brought the boy in" developing a twitch in her mouth " How was he injured" the young man started to shuffling feet " Well when Ao-sempi grabbed him and brought him here with _shushin_ he was kneed in his privates" blinking for a second, then she started laughing " You mean that Ao the same man who is supposed to be Kiri's best hunter nin, and he just got kneed in his balls by twelve year old" after that she was laughing so hard that she was having trouble breathing, composing her self Chojiro spoke " The thing is he isn't normal he was wearing these" tossing Naruto's weights down. They hit the floor with large thump, her eyes bulged out those had to weigh close to a hundred pounds each " Sadly we can not look in the scrolls because they have blood seals on them, the other things he was kunai, shuriken and other ninja tools plus a double sided spear he had on his back" thinking it over " Do you know his name or where he came from" shaking his head side to side " No mizu kage-sama his name was no where on items or are they from a different area, and we were waiting for you to begin the questions"

Knowing this will most likely be a head ache in the making, the boy was most likely a ANBU agent because what sort of 12 year old has chakra reserves that are bigger than most jonin?Walking In to the room she sees the boy is wearing a red coat with a raised collar that is black with a red spiral on the front below the collar on the front, he is also wearing baggy black pants that have a large number of pockets but the most noticeable feature is his bright blond spiky locks along with blue eyes that have what seem to shine with a unseen amusement. On his face are three marks on each cheek that look like whiskers.

Naruto looks towards the door as it opens, he sees the younger of the two men enter with a lady. The woman is perhaps one of the most beautiful he has ever seen they stand across from him, he is waiting for them to begin.

Mei can't shake that she has seen him some where before ' Where have I seen that face their can't be many people I've met that have that hair and eye color', she snaps out of her thought process " Now you are in the custody of the Kiri ANBU, we want to know who you are and who you work for answer truthfully or their will be consequences". Thinking for a little bit then he asks Laio for advice ' Hey Laio what do you think I should do lie or tell the truth' thinking for a second the older blond then says " Alright Naruto I think you should tell them what they ask but just the basics and don't lie, because they can probably tell if you are" ' Okay '.

Taking a deep breath to clam him self " My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I don't work for anybody" at the name Mei narrows her eyes " Your lying Naruto Uzumaki died twelve years ago" blinking at that " No I am not, my name is Naruto Uzumaki I was born twelve years ago on October 10 th"

Looking him over again then it hit her ' No way it can't be him the Konoha council told me that he died with his father, well lets see the person front of me is the right age he looks like Minato and he shows no signs of lying' biting her knuckle ' If it is true then I was lied to by the council, the better question is what is he doing here without one of his god parents'.

"Okay say I believe you how will you prove it" frowning in thought " You sound like you knew about this person, ask me something only he would know" turning away from him " Okay who are your if you really are who you say you are parents and why do you have that seal on your stomach" he wasn't really sure if he should tell her but she could have some information on his parents " my mothers name was Kushina Uzumaki she married a man named Minato Namikaze who was my father and the seal on my stomach is for" taking a breath to steady his nerves he really did not want do this but he had to " Containing the Kyuubi on Yoko" waiting for the hate filled words and them to hurt him he was surprised to meet silence

Chojiro was shocked to hear this could be the child of the red death and yellow flash, two of the most feared shinobi of the last war along with he said that he held the most powerful of bijuu. He had seen what the sanbi container could do and it was terrible , he held no hate for them in general but he knew most of them had lived hard lives.

Mei was floored at what he said she was one of the few that had known of the sealing but that the council told her that Minato used his own son to seal the beast, that and the sealing went bad resulting in the boy's death. If what he said was true then he was her fiance in a arranged marriage, and she was lied to about his death their was to be hell to pay.

" Chojiro go bring Ao here now" hurrying to the med ward, the two arrived three minutes later , looking the blue haired man in the eye " Ao I have a question" standing up straighter he said " what is that mizukage-sama" whispering it into man ear " Can your Byakugan if there is youki( demon energy) in peoples coils" putting his hand to his chin answering in a low voice " Sure if your talking about demon containers, some of the youki of the bijuu leak through the seal that's why their chakra reserves are so high the youki mingles with the human chakra forcing growth and making the chakra have greater potency why?" grinning like a fox " Because we need to determine if he is one"

Nodding to his leader with silent activation of his stolen blood line, looking at the young boy the sensor type sees his larger then average coils and circulatory system with highly dense chakra. When he takes a closer look at the coils and seal he notices a tint of red flowing into them from the seal, realizing that is youki he speaks up " Hai mizu kage-sama there is a small amount of youki going from the seal into his coils but it looks like before it goes in that it is purified to be human chakra making his coils thicker along with his chakra being extremely dense, so he is a demon container but for which I don't have a clue"

Turning around to see a sight that would make most men piss themselves, Mei Turemi was blasting killing intent with a gleam in her eye that one could swear they saw the Shinigami behind her " Mizu kage-sama is something wrong" asked a slightly scared Chojiro. Turning on the young swords man " Why yes, their is Chojiro remember when I told you and Ao about my marriage contract that ended" yes he did remember about that time, nodding in conformation she continued " well what you don't know is that the contract was with the Yondaime Hokage and his wife Kushina Uzumaki for me to marry their son that was born twelve years ago on October 10 th, this was the day that Kyuubi attacked Konoha now people say he killed it but to those that are informed humans can not kill a bijuu for they are just pure energy you fallow" getting nods in understanding the red head continued " We can only seal them away to seal the Kyuubi he needed a baby just born, the Yondaime was noble man he was could not ask another for their child instead he used his own son" letting the fact sink in to the two Kiri-ninja " But telling me he was dead for some reason" as her anger started to rise the men that weren't tied down edged away slowly in fear of the kage level wrath.

The three men stay still not wanting to invoke the woman's wrath, Naruto had decided to ask the question that had been bugging him " Who told you that I was dead". " I don't know for sure some ANBU with a blank mask saying that he was from the village", hearing a groan coming him " What" looking up at the red headed woman " That was wasn't an ANBU, most likely it was a agent of a guy named Danzo".

" Unstrap him" looking at his kage the one eyed man with a face that said ' Are you sure' in kind hers said ' Do it now or I'll melt your balls off'. Hurrying to release the bound blond, once free of his restraint Naruto stretched to loosen his muscles " Sorry about the knee it was a reaction to you grabbing me" Ao rubbing his chin " Lets never talk about it again deal?" "Deal" the two shook hands.

" Now that's done Naruto-san would you take a seat" the Mizukage indicated a table to her side. Sitting down with the Mei across from him, Chojiro and Ao were standing at the woman's shoulders. " I have a few questions before we can let you go" knowing there not much he can do about it he nods for her to ask.

" Why are you outside of Konoha" lacing his fingers behind his head " Training trip". Getting a sign from Ao that it was the truth went on " Okay your on training trip which of your godparents took you", looking at the water shadow like she had two heads " What godparents I don't have any". " You mean they weren't there" " Who" letting a exhausted sigh out while rubbing the bridge of her nose " Okay so Sarutobi fucked up more than I thought, the only reason I know this is because they were asked when they were asked to be was the day the marriage contract was signed".

Gaining a look of concretion " who are they" closing her eyes and looking up while responding " Two of the Sannins Jaraiya and Tsunade, what I can't figure out is why the two or at least one of them isn't there. Jaraiya was bouncing off the walls when he heard, Tsunade smiling and threatening your godfather that if he taught you perverted things he'd be eunuch".

" Not to hard to put together, all you to have to think that the council will do anything or hurt anyone for power" saying that in a tone that should have not come from a 12 year old " If they lied to you, what stops them from doing it to those two. The only thing is that the old man said he told me every thing but never mentioned them, meaning that he forgot" slapping his hand to his forehead.

In Konoha at the same time

The Sandaime Hokage was sitting on the couch in his office reading his Icha Icha giggling like school girl, he had three _shadow clones _handling the paper work. ' Hehee Jiraiya you are genius at writing... oh shit did I tell him about them, crap but those two are traveling around it would take the luck of Kami herself to meet with them. Son of a bitch it's Naruto I'm talking about he has the luck of both her and the devil, I am so so screwed' remembering the time he brought Naruto to a council poker game. They thought the blond would be easy mark, ohh how wrong they were. They were lucky to get out of there with the shirts on their backs, well Tsume lost hers wrong night not to wear a bra.

Back in Kiri

" Moving on, why are you on this training trip. Would it not be more beneficial to stay in the village and attend the academy, being taught by those more experienced than you" questioned Mei. " Well for most people that is true but for me it's the exact opposite. I went to the academy for about two months before I left, the most that was taught to me was by one person the rest either ignored me or out right sabotaged me. Plus most of what you learn there is theory not practical". ' The kid's got a lot of promise as shinobi all he needs is someone to draw it out. Those morons let their hate cloud the perception of him' was the thoughts of a blue haired man.

" Why are you here in Kiri" biting his lip Naruto asked the more experienced of the two for advice ' Laio should I tell them about the real reason I am here or bull shit it' cupping his chin with a hand in thinking pose " I say you should the guy with the eye patch is watching you, he made a sign when you finished answering each question. That means he's able to tell if your lying, no matter how good you are at it. If you do that the trust that was built up by answering truthfully will be broken. So tell them the real reason". When Naruto was conversing with Laio, was looking for the tells of a lie such as finger twitch or the movement of his eyes. The hunter nin noticed that his eyes moved up ward, ' the hell, if they look up to the right he's recalling something. Then when they go up and to the left it means that he lied, that's neither of those what's it mean'.

Taking a deep breath the demon container began " The reason that I came to Kiri is I'm looking for something" Mei steepled her hands in front of her " What are you looking for". Laughing nervously he scratched the back of his head " Well the thing is am not sure which is here, it could be anything from an ax, shield, a weapon you've never heard of, or a sword". The Mizu kages eyes widened for a split second, " Hmm Naruto-san is there anything special about the weapons". Crossing his arms over his chest " Of course there is, they are unlike any other weapon out in the world. They can not be picked up by anyone, most likely have been here since the founding of the village. No matter how long or what weather conditions there are it remains like new with out rust or wear. That is the weapon am looking for". ' He described the Heavens Blade, it has been there since before the village was made. No one has been able to pick it up not even the greatest swordsmen have. If I remember Kisame tried to and had his hand burned by a flash of light'.

" Why do you think there is one in Kiri" leaning back in his chair Naruto told her " Because I have one of the others, the weapons are like the seven swordsmen of the mist. They are sentient so the weapon chooses the wielder, but unlike those these have actual souls in them. The souls can sense each other the one within mine lead me here". Tapping her finger on the table Mei weighed the options that are open to her. " You said that one of the weapons which one, can you show us" he stayed silence for a minute " The one I have is a spear, and yes I can show you. Just back up it's a little showy". When Naruto stood up he backed up, holding his right hand out parallel from his chest. The Three Kiri shinobi were confused by this, they had thought it was in a scroll in his pack. " May the brilliant soul of Laio gather here" a glowing ball of golden light came out of the boy's chest " Form the spear that burns through the darkness **BURNING LANCE**" suddenly a gout of flame consumed the ball in his hands swirling outward. When the fire faded it revealed a double headed spear with a black handle, on the heads are a fire bird design.

The Three ninja were in awe of the spear ' Hmm I wonder what it looks like with Byakugan' silently activating his eye, the next instant he clutched it in pain ' Fucking shit, goddamn it note to self do not attempt again'. Rushing to the pained mans side Mei asked " Ao what happened" still holding his eye the blue haired man replied " I looked at it with the Byakugan to see if it was like Sadahama( shark skin Kisames sword), but what I saw was different than anything else. It nearly blinded me you see chakra has different colors, normal human is blue like ares tho Naruto has a darker one. Medical chakra is green, a bijuu's can range from a light yellow to red depending on the beast. That thing has golden chakra" digesting that information Naruto had a idea, dismissing burning lance. " Ao-san I have a theory that I'd like you to help me with".

Raising his a eye brow " What sort of theory" " Well if you could look at this with your Byakugan" a small flame of tengeki appeared in his hand. Activating his eye, he was little startled by what he saw " Impossible" " Umm whats impossible Ao-sempai" asked the younger blue haired male. " This flame Chojiro isn't made from Naruto's chakra but it has the same energy as that spear, but the level of power is far off". Smiling like he just won ramen for life Naruto let the flame dissipate " Thanks, you helped me proved the theory. My idea was that the Saiga that's what the weapons are called, are made up of that energy you saw. The energy is called Tengeki".

" What is this Tengeki" Naruto gave Ao a basic explanation of the nature of the power.

A few minutes later they were seated back at the table " So what now" " I have come to decision, that you are free to go. You aren't a threat to the village".

Releasing his breath that he been holding in, for a moment there he thought that he was In trouble. "Although what are you going to do now, stay in Kiri or leave" " Well I was going to continue looking for what I came for if that's fine with you". " It is but I'll have to have someone guide you, Chojiro" standing at attention " Hai Mizu-kage-sama". " You'll be escorting Uzumaki-san while he's in Kiri" nodding to his leader. Standing to leave " That's all for now I have get back to the office to do ughh paperwork" the disgust evident in her voice, blinking at this Naruto had to say his piece " Geez you too guess it wasn't just the old man, I mean the secret to paper work isn't that hard work out". The red headed kage froze in her tracks " Naruto-kun you know the secret how to beat paperwork" her tone was sweet in hopes of getting the secret. Backing away from Mei " Yeah I figured it out a couple of months ago" " Would you tell me please I'll even give you a reward". All the while she was leaning slightly forward giving him a good view of her generous cleavage, the young boy was thinking ' Damn you hormones' " Sure you know haw to do a solid _Bunshin_". A little confused " Of course I do" " That's the secret have the clones do the paper work for you", the beautiful woman's jaw dropped she quickly recovered " Well then Naruto-kun this is your reward".

Before he could react the Mizu kage had locked lips with him giving him deep kiss. 30 seconds later it ended Mei walked out the door licking her lips, Naruto on the hand was standing in the same spot with blank look on his face. In his mind-scape Laio was cursing for all his worth damn gaki was lucky as hell, he was also planning on convincing the kid to put that luck to use in a few poker tournaments. Chojiro walks up to the blond waves his hand in front of the boys face, he then tries shaking him while calling his name " Naruto-san,Naruto-san". But the Uzumaki had a total brain shut down the swordsman took drastic measures.

" Sorry I had to do that but you weren't waking up" said Chojiro as he walked down the street next to Naruto who had large lump on his head. Giving the older boy his foxy grin " Don't worry about it, I need it" replied Naruto while patting his lump. To get him up the blue haired boy had smacked him with the flat of his blade.

Walking along the streets of Kiri he decide that it was time to look for the Saiga ' Laio which way is the Saiga' " Let's see it's about two miles north east of here". At half way there Laio spoke up " Hey Naruto" ' What' " how are we doing on the money end of things". Running the numbers of his current fiances 'We have about 400 dollars left, while we are in a town I need to resupply all the necessary items and repairs to my equipment will cost around $80. In all $320 left for a while why?' " Were gonna be out in the world for over three more years right, we need money for repairs and supply's. It's gonna be more than what we have". The spear wielder did have a good point he was in need of money and had no way to earn any, food wasn't the problem he could hunt for it. ' Fuck what do we do not like I can go out and earn any' Naruto could actually feel the man smile " I have a plan for that, next time were near a casino you go in and play the games". His eye brow started to twitch ' Are you insane bet my money at a casino, I could lose everything!' " No gaki you could make a killing with your luck you'd break the bank" ' we can talk about this later, were almost there'.

The two had arrived at the destination a hill a half mile from the village. On top off it was patch of trees with a clearing in the middle. In the clearing was was flat rock that jutted a foot out of the earth, stuck in the stone was a sword at least the size of Chojiro's. The color was white with a red line a inch shy of the edge, the handle and guard were a dull golden. The guard was in a shape of bird, the blade was curved with one side the back had what looked like feathers.

" Umm Naruto-san is this what you are looking for" gazing at the beautiful blade as though it came from the heavens it's self. 'Laio which is it' " This is the Excellion Blade, it was the Saiga of our leader Zenon. He was beet's big brother, just grab the hilt and we can get it over with".

" Yeah this is what am looking, Chojiro if some thing happens it's probably testing me so don't anything" said the blond buster as he stepped up on the rock. When he took the hilt of the sword in his hands a familiar pulling sensation in the back of his skull he was taken to his mind-scape.

Chapter 3 end

An: cliffhanger, next chapter we meet Zenon, some happenings in Konoha, then on to wave.

Harem: , Ten-ten, Samui, , Tayuya, Mei Terumi, Yugito, Zari Momochi(Fem. Zabuza)

Check out my new Naruto/ Yu Yu hakasho challenge on my profile. If you want to use it for a story leave me a message. Also check out the poll for this story on my profile.

Please Read review and no flames


	4. The First Kill

**Return Of The Busters **

**Chapter 4**

**The First Kill**

An: Hello there here's the newest installment of Return of the Busters

**Rubius: **For your harem requests sorry the choices final unless I get a lot of people asking for that person, I might have not said this but there are no more vandels nor will their be any tho there maybe monsters.

**Warrior of six blades:** thanks

**Raidentensho:** Yeah she sure is, some the things you'll find out in this chapter but the jutsu some of them yes he will learn. Tho not right now he won't I don't want to over power him.

**Gamerjamc: **Thanks and yes is still in the harem

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Beet the vandel buster

" Human talking."

' Human thinking.'

"**Demon talking/large summon."**

**'Demon thinking/large summon.'**

**Jutsu/ Tengeki** (translation)

_Written word _

" Buster talking."

'Buster thinking.'

Bad ass Quote " Good, bad, I'm the guy with the gun." Ash. Army Of Darkness

Start the fic

It had been a month and a half since Naruto had gained the Excellion blade in which he met the leader of the Zenon warriors, Zenon.

**Flash back**

Naruto had been pulled into his mind-scape, standing in a field near the pond was a tall black haired man. The man was wearing a white busters jacket over the that was a red cloak with black lining, his pants are blue on his feet are black boots.

Naruto walked up to the man figuring him to be Zenon " Uhh hi you must Zenon right." he turned to the blond the elder male spoke " Yes and you are." . Scratching the back of his head Naruto introduced himself " The name's Naruto Uzumaki, umm do you have any idea why your here." shaking his head Zenon says " Not really.". Palming his face the teen thought out loud " Where the hell is Laio when you need him.".

The Next moment said man came crashing through the bush near the two, the elder blond was panting as if he run a good amount of distance " Sorry about that I thought you were gonna be closer to my spot. Hey Zenon long time no see huh." the two stepped forward shaking hands " Yes it was now can you explain what is going on.". Sighing the blond buster made a chair for himself and Zenon while Naruto made his own, sitting down Laio told his friend " You might want to sit down this is a bit of story and long one at that.".

Laio explained to Zenon how the world had changed, the dark century was long gone with it went the vandels and monsters that had attacked humanity. But without the vandels the buster's were no longer needed so they fell into obscurity. After that the info got little sketchy until he was awoken when Naruto had summoned his Saiga. Without the vandels as a common enemy human fought among themselves, he also told the swordsman of shinobi. When they got to Naruto himself it wasn't pleasant, normally Zenon was a clam, cool and collected person but upon hearing of Naruto's treatment because of what he held the buster was furious.

At the time Zenon was blowing off steam on some near by tree's, when he had come back he said " Human's can commit evil acts far greater then any vandel in the name of stupidity.". When the leader of the Zenon warriors was told of the blond duo's plan to gather the remaining Saiga he agreed to help train Naruto in Kenjutsu( Sword techniques) and raito(light) tengeki.

**Flash back end **

Over the month and a half Zenon had drilled the basic of his sword style Tenjo: Raito ( Heavan's Light) which was meant to use larger swords such as Zanbatuo or the Excellion blade. During the time in Kiri Naruto had started friendship with the shy swordsman Chojiro. The two spared in kenjutsu which the blue haired teen won out, tho he assured Naruto in a few years he would be quite the swordsman. During one their spars Naruto had broken his sword beyond repair, so the buster in training bought a new one on Chojiro's recommendation. It would fit his style better than his old one the type of sword was called a Chinese broad sword, the sword was nearly as tall as he was. It had curve to along the front and back, the blade was wide at the top and got narrower the closer to the hilt. On the back of the blade was a serrated edge for an extra weapon.

He also had gotten to know Ao, the man was head of the Kiri hunter nins. The older man was okay but he was a little too stiff for Naruto but a nice guy nothing less. Then there was Mei, she was fun smart and sexy he be the first to admit that he had a bit of a crush on the red headed Mizu-kage but what could a woman like her want with a guy like him, Oh how little he realizes.

Today was the day that Naruto had decided leave Kiri, so at a little used gate early in the morning was the group of Mei, Ao, Chojiro and Naruto. " Well it was nice meeting you guys." crossing her arms under her impressive bust Mei did a little pout " Are you sure you don't want to stay in Kiri, you would do well here." running his finger through his hair and sighing " That is a tempting offer but I can't take it, I have things that I still need to do plus I promised the old man that I'll return to Konoha.".

Sighing she knew that she couldn't convince him to stay " I understand I just want to tell you that I will be visiting Konoha in a few months is there any messages that you want to pass on to the Sandaime." rubbing his chin the blond said " Sure tell that him That I'll make sure to get him back for forgetting to tell me about my godparents.". the evil look on Naruto made Chojiro shudder while Naruto was his friend and all but when he got in to a pranking mood unless you were ANBU level and on full alert your screwed.

" Of course I will along with a few select words I have for him." at the end she had a hand over her mouth laughing like a certain snake Sannin.

**In Konoha at the same time **

At his desk Hiruzen was reading Icha Icha while three **Kage bunshin** did the paper work when suddenly a chill pass down his spine ' That feels like the time my wife found out I taught Asuma to curse.'. Gulping the Sandaime wondered what woman he managed to piss off now.

**Back in Kiri.**

Avoiding looking at Mei while she's laughing like that he turns to Chojiro "Guess this is good bye Chojiro." the two shake hands " For now Naruto.". The blond turns to Ao " Ao lighten up." the blue haired man face faulted. Facing the red head once again since she had stopped the evil laugh " Well Mei-san I hope to see you again." getting a sly smile the Mizu kage said " But of course we will Naruto-kun.". Blinking the demon container just had to ask " Why do you say that?" giggling a little Mei put her hands the young persons shoulders " The reason that am going to Konoha is to get an alliance with them. And one of the points of the treaty is that the marriage contract between us is fulfilled." with that Mei pulled Naruto in to a passionate kiss that lasted well over a minute.

When the kiss was over Mei walked away with a smile on her face she waved towards the shocked boy as she headed towards the Mizu-kage tower. Back with the three males, Ao was trying to wake up Naruto but the teen had a blank look of contentment that he would not snap out of it. Turning to Chojiro " Um is their anyway to snap him out it." scratching the top of his head the swordsman answered " Well there is one way.".

An hour later down the road from Kiri we find Naruto once again with a large bump on his head ' Dammit really wish they didn't have to do that now I've got a headache.'. As the young buster walks towards his next destination of Nami he wonders if anyone has noticed that he hasn't been in Konoha for the past seven months.

**In Konoha at the same time.**

The Sandiame was not having a good day, first was that chill up his spine and now a council meeting had been called. So the Hokage was sitting in the council room with all three sides of it. First was civilian part of the council that was made up of rich merchants and other various elected officials, which meant that they were a bunch of spoiled assholes and idiots that knew nothing of the life of shinobi. The next part was the clan side which included the clan heads of the various ninja clans. The last section of the council was the shinobi section that was made up of the Sandaime's old teammates and Danzo, along with the head of ANBU and the jounin leader.

Sarutobi had no clue why the hell the meeting had been called but he had a good idea of who it was about. The ones who had called them together had been the clan council, one of the assembled clan heads spoke up. He is Shibi Aburame leader of the bug using clan of Konoha " Hokage-sama it has come to the clans attention that one Naruto Uzumaki has not been seen in the village since that _Day_." the entire council grumbled expect Shibi from the memory of that day. Every one on the council minus the ANBU commander and the Aburame had been pranked they knew who had done it but their was no evidence of him doing it!

" Hmm really I hadn't noticed." was the reply of the old man, adjusting his glasses the man continued " Yes it has been seven months since he was seen in the village at all by anyone is there something you wish tell us.". Smirking the man took out his pipe " Why yes first how many of you noticed and when?" this time it was Tsume Inuzuka that answered " About five months ago we figured that he would hide until the heat from it died down but he still hasn't been seen, the ones that figured it out were myself, Shibi, Inochi, Shikaku, Choza, and Haishi.". Chuckling the Hokage shook his head " Well I guess that the cat's out of the bag, and I lost the bet now I owe Naruto money. The reason that none of you have seen the boy is because Naruto hasn't been in Konoha for around seven months.".

Silence settled over the room until the whole room was rocked by a combined yell of "**WHAT**." . The room erupted into chaos with the civilians yelling for the hunter nins to go and get him to the the three elder's saying that he should be put in the bingo book as missing nin, thankfully the clan heads had the sense to be quiet until things settled down.

Rubbing his temple's from the head ache that he knew was approaching ' Why did I stop drinking.'. The Hokage had enough of the bickering so he slammed his hands down on the table cracking it yelling "** SILENCE!**" the gathered people stop what they were doing. Coughing slightly the aged man went on " Now before you all let your imaginations run away from you there are a few things you should know. One I knew was gone from the day he left what does that tell you?". " It says that had a reason for not telling us Hokage-sama." came from the aloof Hiashi, nodding to the Hyuuga's statement " Yes I do have a reason, the reason is I didn't have to tell you." the pressure that had been building up was thrown out the window as the the entire room face faulted.

" The reason that I didn't have to tell you is that Naruto is civilian and doesn't need permission to leave, but don't worry he'll be back for the gennin test in around three years. And to your suggestions we can't send the hunter nins because he's not a ninja and same with the bingo book. Now none of this istto leave the room is that understood?" getting nods from the council members the meeting had ended.

**Back with Naruto**

We find Naruto going through his back pack looking for his lunch when he comes across a scroll marked as 'For Naruto.' this confuses the boy since he had never seen the scroll before. ' This must be from Mei or Chojiro wonder what it is?', upon opening the scroll the blond see's a note for him:

_Dear Naruto_

_I had noticed that you seem to be lacking in Suiton jutsu area I am hoping to rectify that with this. In this scroll are several Suiton jutsu of varying ranks along with a few water manipulation exercises to help you with mastering your affinity, also look at the bottom of the scroll a storage seal for a present._

_Signed Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizu-kage_

' So this from Mei huh wonder if there are any good jutsu.' scanning the jutsu list he see's that there are mostly C-rank even a few B-ranks like **Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu**(Water release: water dragon bullet). Curiosity got the better of the young ninja so he went down to bottom of the scroll seeing the storage seal he channeled chakra into it. What came out if it made the boy face glow red as Christmas light before he passed out with a nose bleed. The object that was sealed into scroll was a picture of Mei but the hot red head was entirely nude and in sexy pose with her arms pushing up her breasts.

In Naruto's mind-scape Zenon was shaking his head at this while Laio was cursing about lucky blonde gaki's with sexy red head's.

Three month's later

It had been a year since the young man had left Konoha on his training trip many things had changed such as his physical growth skyrocketed. The blond was no longer the short malnourished boy, the teen stood at 5'3 with a lean body one would a associate with a runner. He wore a dark blue busters jacket with a pair of black ninja pants. Strapped to his back is his Chinese broadsword at his waist are the knuckle duster trench knives ( A specific knife with brass knuckles and a curved blade coming out of the bottom). On his hips are holsters on either side, upon his forearms are a pair of red tekko( Basically bracers what Kenichi wears in HSDK) for blocking weapons when he is unarmed. He had just arrived in Nami by means of a row boat, he could of gone on the ship but he had to save money. So he had found an old boat patched it up and set off sadly the piece of crap sprung a leak about two miles from shore making him haul ass running on the water.

At the moment the buster was walking through a forest toward the town when he heard raised voice. Being the ever curious person he is Naruto goes to see what it is, coming to the edge of a clearing the ninja in training spots what looks like a group of four bandits cornering a three people. The three seem to be a family one is rather old man wearing an old gray shirt with dark gray pants, next to him is a young woman with brown hair holding a child that looks to be eight to nine years old.

Growling at the scene Naruto jumps in front of the three finishing the hand seals for his newest jutsu "**Suiton: Suijinheki**(Water release: water encampment wall) run I'll hold them off!" a water wall sprung from the pond near them in between Naruto and the three civilians. As the three ran off the bandits were pissed that some brat had interrupted their fun the lead man yelled " You punk your gonna pay for getting in the way!" he drew his katana with a battle cry the wanna-be swordsman came in with a wild bull rush against the young fighter.

Naruto nearly laughed at the man for his tactic, the movement was so badly done the man damn near telegraphed it. The man tried to finish the fight in one attack a wide over headed strike, this would normally work but against an opponent with vastly superior speed such as Naruto it was useless. Dodging at the last second Naruto went to the man's unguarded left.

He was confused, the kid was here right before the swing but now he wasn't. Before the bandit could look around he was looking at his own body. When Naruto had jumped to side he had drawn his sword over the shoulder to behead the man when his attack finished leaving a large opening, using the force of his own attack Naruto spun around ending up in crouch with his right gripping his sword and his left out towards the remaining men.

Gathering tengeki in the palm of the hand he cried out **" Tengeki no en: mori."**(divine power of fire: lance) a small spear of flame erupted from the teens hand streaking toward the middle of the group. Two of men were fast enough to get away while the last wasn't so fortunate the attack landed dead center in his chest instantly killing him. One of the bandit's that got away had been badly burned on his right arm the other had gotten away clean.

The one that had been unharmed by the attack drew his tanto to charge at Naruto. Knowing that he would be at disadvantage with his larger weapon he dropped it, the larger opponent smirked at this thinking the boy was now defenseless. The man thrust the short sword at his chest sliding to outside of the thrust he grabbed the wrist holding the blade giving it sharp twist making him drop the weapon while breaking the joint. With his other hand reaching for a trench knife he brought it up slitting the man's throat in a single movement the blood gushed from the jugular spilling on his hand. Turn towards the last one he saw the man eyes wide with terror, backing away from the blood covered boy. The injured man gathered what courage he had to take his rusty kama to attack Naruto. The blond had already put away his knife and had made the seals for a jutsu **" Fuuton:Renkudan**(Wind release:Drilling air bullet)." with a sharp intake of air he fired off two chakra infused bowling balls of compressed air at the mans head and body. The first struck the body breaking loudly several ribs, the second slammed into his face with a sickening crunch the man fell forward dead from the impact.

Naruto stood there panting slightly from his first real battle, in his mind-scape the two busters were waiting for the ramifications of this to sink in. When it did Naruto's eyes went wide in realization of what he done, the blond ran to the nearest bush to puke his guts out.

" I killed them I'm a mons-" he was interrupted by Zenon " Naruto you are not a monster, would a monster care that he killed no a monster would have enjoyed it. As long as you don't like it your human, what you did was a necessary evil what do think those men would have done to those three if you hadn't been here. They would have probably killed the old man and raped the woman then sold her and son into slavery do you understand now." taking deep breath to clam himself ' Yes but I just need a little time okay.'. That was when Naruto heard voices getting closer he gathered his gear and took to the tree's heading for the water.

A minute later the old man that Naruto had saved burst in to the clearing fallowed by a group of 12 men of varying ages armed with axes, clubs etc. They saw the bodies of the bandits " What the hell happened Tazuna!"the now named Tazuna shook his head " I don't know these guys cornered us when all the sudden this kid I think he was around 13 jumped out the trees and a wall of water got between us, he told us to run which we did but how the hell did a kid do this?". The others murmured for a minute until the youngest out of them spoke up " It could have been a ninja I heard they start out pretty young." stroking his beard Tazuna said " You might be right Kaiza to bad he ran off I owe him for saving Tsunami and Inari's life along with my own." with that the men headed back to town.

A few miles away Naruto was cleaning his equipment of the blood and had changed his clothes from the bloody ones that he had washed to an orange buster coat and dark red pants.

Deciding to continue on to find the Saiga in Nami he contacted the two busters ' Hey guys am ready to go.' " Right the Saiga should be a half mile east of here." said Zenon. 20 minutes of searching Naruto found an entrance to a cave that the two said they felt the signature, when he entered the cave he saw that it had a long hall way leading into the darkness. Channeling a bit of Raito tengeki to make an orb the size of a baseball float over his hand. As he fallowed the tunnel it widened at a steady rate, he had gone down at least 20 feet underground when he came to opening in the tunnel.

What was beyond the opening was large cavern the size of a large house, at the far end of it was the Saiga. The weapon was in a shrine next to a statue of a large bird . The Saiga was a shield as tall as him it was a light blue color, near the top it had an eye in the center of the shield was a golden crest with wings coming out it on the bottom was a single golden spike. " Umm the Crown shield that was Cruss's Saiga, he was the team healer and among us was the best tengeki user." informed Zenon.

Before Naruto got to the Saiga he looked towards the statue and saw it. At the feet of the bird statue was a large scroll with the kanji for Washi(eagle) on the front, looking back to the statue he saw that it wasn't just any type of bird but a eagle. Naruto's jaw dropped as he thought ' It can't be a summoning contract.'.

Naruto was interrupted by Laio " Umm gaki what's a summoning contract." getting a tick over his eyebrow ' A summoning contract gives you the ability to summon an animal that the contract is for, all you have to do is sign your name in blood on the scroll and take a test that the summon boss gives you then if you pass you gain the right to summon that clan. Which is why am taking this one.'. Grabbing the scroll Naruto attached it to his back, with that over with the blonde once again turn to the Crown shield. Taking hold of the handle of the Saiga he experienced by now familiar sensation of being pulled into his mind-scape.

He found himself once again standing in a clearing, but this time the two busters had been able to guess the spot where he would end up. Standing next to Laio and Zenon was the person that he supposed was Cruss, he had long red hair past his shoulders wear a head band to keep the air out of his eyes. He wore a long black busters coat with a stylized eye on the front with a white pair of pants. Cruss's looks are what many would call a pretty boy.

When arrived Cruss turned towards him " Hello Naruto-san." the two shake hands " Nice to meet you Cruss-san." says giving his foxy smile. The three explain the situation and got Cruss to agree to help.

Waking up from his trip into his own head Naruto popped his joints and started to walk towards the exit. When Naruto reached the surface he headed towards the sea, at sea side cliff the young buster took out the Washi scroll. Unrolling it to see that he was the fourth person sign it, biting his thumb he wrote his full name in the space then putting a bloody hand print in the square. When that was done Naruto once again bit his thumb and going through the five hand seals then slamming his hands to the ground **"Kuchiyose no jutsu"**(summoning technique). He had pumped as much chakra as he could in to jutsu, the result was massive plume of smoke. Looking up the teen saw what he had summoned, the eagle had brown and golden feather intermingling, amber eyes. Tho the most surprising point about the summon is that it is nearly 100 feet tall.

The massive bird of looked around confused **" Where the hell am I this isn't the , this looks like the human world but that is impossible there hasn't been a summoner in more than a century."** this is when the great raptor notices Naruto. The giant bird leans slightly over to gaze at the teen **" ****Are you the one who summoned me Human-san."** recovered from the shock Naruto nodded " Yeah I did umm Washi-san.". Looking over the teen eagle asked **" What is your name young one?"** " It's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.". This surprised the summon **" Maelstrom Whirlpool Wavewind interesting name kid that Namikaze wouldn't happen have something to do with a man named Minato Namikaze would it?"**. Blinking at that " First what's your and yeah he is my father.".

Cocking his head to the side the golden eagle responded **" My name is Go:ruden**(golden)**but just call me Ruden okay, and the just wondering. Now normally I would have to test you to see if your worthy to summon my clan but since your able to summon me on the first try I think I pass you on that. Do you have any questions?"**. Thinking for a minute Naruto asks " Yeah I do have a few is it just eagles that I can summon or more birds and what is your clan good at?". Go:ruden closes his eyes deep in thought **" It is just the eagles that the contract is for, we used to have a larger contract for all the birds of prey but the clans split up several years ago. The abilities of my clan vary, the smaller of the clan are the size of normal eagles that are great at message carrying and scouting. The slowest of them are faster then the fastest of your villages messenger hawks, and if you use them as scouts you can use Washi bijon**(eagle vision)** it allows you see through their eyes. Though not right away it must be taught, the larger ones can be ridden for travel or into battle. My clan has powerful wind and lighting users they are quite big, then there are those who are supplementary summons like my son Kir who by the way will be your familiar. They each have special power, is that all."**.

Naruto was wide eyed at the versatility of the eagles, Naruto's own skills made him a prime first response / heavy assault type but with his summons he could easily be integrated into tracking team. Nodding at the eagle " Yeah that's good for now thanks." waving bye with his wing Go:ruden dismissed himself.

Looking around Naruto goes through the seals for **" Kuchiyose no jutsu: Washi."** in the smoke is a bird with white head and brown body( A bald eagle) that is a good 7 feet tall. The bird turns to see Naruto " You Naruto" give him a nod " Alright the boss just told us about you, the name's Sora what do you need?" " Are you able to get me a lift to over to Hi no Kuni.". Sora looks over the sea to the opposite shore " Over there you kidding." he hung his head " That's easy I could probably take you Kaze no Kuni by sunset, hop on.".

Grinning Naruto hopped on Sora's back, standing between the eagle wings he applied chakra to his feet so not to fall off his mount. " You Ready for this kid?" grinning like a fox " Hell yeah!" with that Sora spread his wings and with a blast of wind the eagle took flight. All the while Naruto was screaming his head off, laughing at the teen the great bird looked out the corner of his eye at him " A little too much for you eh.". Sora expected him to be scared out his mind instead what he got was Naruto laughing " Are you kidding this great! I feel so free.", chuckling to himself the raptor focused on their destination. Crouching on Sora's back wondered how Ji-ji was doing back in Konoha.

In Konoha

The Sandaime was in his office meeting with an important dignitary, they wanted to become allies with the leaf so the peace loving Hokage was happy. That was until the person that arrived, the country that had wanted an alliance was none other then Kiri. When the Mizu-kage entered the room while Hiruzen was smiling on the outside he cursing for all he was worth on the inside.

Sitting across from him was none other than Mei Terumi the only child of Terumi clan of Kiri, what made this bad was that Minato was a good friend to her family. Their relationship was so good in fact the two families had signed a marriage contract for Mei and Minato's son Naruto. Sarutobi had survived two out of three great wars and several smaller wars had children and a grandchild in all he considered himself very lucky but apparently his luck paled next to Naruto's. " Mei-dono it is good to see you again." smiling at the young woman.

Looking the elderly man in the eye " I wish I could say the same Sarutobi-dono, I came here for two reasons. One is the alliance between Kiri and Konoha and the other is of a personal matter.". Internally groaning at this " And what would this personal matter be about." seeing the grin if the red head Sarutobi knew he in for it now " Ohh the marriage contract between myself and the son of Minato-san.". Flinching at the topic " Mei-dono am sure your aware of this but Minato's son is dead." fixing the aged leader with a hard look " Come off it Sarutobi I know that Naruto is alive considering I saw him not but three months ago.". Sarutobi froze, the four ANBU were shocked to hear this. The four already knew of Naruto's parent's kuma and tora grumbled about the blondes luck while hebi and neko were glaring at them.

Sighing he knew that the cat was out of the bag " What was Naruto doing in Kiri and how did you find out about him?" " Simple when he was about to enter we detained him, when he told us his name I recognized it through tests we determined he was Minato's son. And why he was in Kiri I think he was looking for something not sure what tho but apparently he found it because he left a month and a half later. But why was I lied to about his death?". Clearing his throat the Hokage spoke " Mei-dono you know that Minato had many enemies that have liked no-" holding her hand up stop him " Yes I know that but could I not be trusted to know, also Naruto gave me a message for it is he'll get you back for forgetting to tell him about his godparents." finishing with a smirk at the face of horror the aged kage was making, the four ANBU felt pity for the man getting on Naruto's badside. Falling back into business mode Mei looked the old man across from her " Now Hokage-dono about that alliance?".

Back With Naruto.

We find our hero six months after he had left wave, Naruto went back to Hi no Kuni step up his training and sharpen his existing skills. During the last six months he had become quite proficient in Tengeki and his shield thanks to his training from Cruss, he also had learned a few of the Saiga's special abilities like the crown shield's power ex-sponge any poison or that the burning lance can extend to great lengths. He had even come across a missing nin from Kumo , when he killed the man he had lighting jutsu scroll with a jutsu in it called **Raiton:Gian**( Lighting release:false darkness) that sent a bolt of lighting at the enemy. He had learned several other jutsu along with elemental manipulation for his wind and lighting affinities, he could almost use Asuma's flying swallow technique in battle but it took a bit too much consternation to do for now. Beside that Naruto had been working on a few original jutsu one for his taijutsu to increase the effectiveness of it plus give it a longer range, the other was a high speed movement jutsu that had been inspired his fathers **Hiraishin**. The taijutsu was closer to being done then the movement jutsu the first needed about another six months before it was any where near battle ready the other would most likely take anywhere from 1 ½ year to 2 ½ to finish.

Naruto had hit a small snag, he was running out money the reason was because he had to keep buying supplies like food or have his weapons repaired or in the case of his kunai and shuriken replaced. So he here he was down to his last 100 dollars and fallowing Laio's advice of going to a casino, the problem was that no respectable place would let him in until he was 18 or was ninja. Right now he was in a crappy probably not legal gambling den in Tanzuku Gai playing five card poker against a couple of yakuza types and some lady. The lady had light blond hair down in two pony tails that hung to her lower back, pale skin with strange mark on her forehead that if he had to guess was some sort of seal. She wore a green robe with the kanji for gamble on the back along with a gray vest under it and black pants on her feet were open toed high heeled sandals. Around her neck was necklace of some sort that on the end had a green stone, she was also very good looking around her 20's with rather err large assets where the stone rested not that he was looking or any thing … damn hormones. Behind the blond was a dark haired woman that looked to be in her late 20's, she wears a purple kimono and has of all things a pig in a red coat. The dark haired woman seemed to worry about the blond, the blond confused him he got a weird feeling off her for the life of him he couldn't figure it out but he brushed that a side.

Looking towards the dealer for the game, the man had this slimy feel coming from him. He was grinning for some reason at the blond and himself, not a perverse one mind you but like he just won the lottery. He probably thought they were easy marks poor deluded bastard. The first hand was dealt Naruto looked at his cards to see he got a three of kind of queen's, tossing away the other two he was dealt the last queen and a king of hearts. When everyone had stopped raising they showed their cards two of the yakuza guy had nothing the third had a pair of ten's the blond woman showed a straight of 4 5 6 7 8 of spades, she was grinning at the pot when she asked " So what you got gaki.". Naruto smirked showing his four of a kind of queen's plus a king he raked in the pot laughing at the faces of the others on the inside.

The game went on for a while longer with Naruto winning 80% of the hands, when the most of the chips had ended up in front of the blond teen the other blonde had a tick over her eye. The three yazuka's had left the game a few hands ago leaving the two blonds alone. The woman had a few chips left and she looked pissed the dark hair one seemed to be use to this. Naruto the chips in front of him looked to be worth around 4000 to 5000 dollars, looking him dead in the eye the older blond said " Okay brat why don't we put everything in one go?". Tapping his chin the blond seemed unsure " I don't know what's in it for me you don't have much left so what is there to interest me?". Tsunade ( Naruto doesn't know it's her) was desperate she knew that she could win this hand but the kid wasn't going for it, she needed bait but what would a teenage boy want. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks he was a boy and a teenager it could work " How about the shirt off my back." everyone with a y chromosome in the hearing range stopped to look at the table.

That was a curve ball he hadn't been expecting " Why the hell would I want th-" he couldn't finish his sentence when he was interrupted by the dealer " The bet has been expected." moving his head so fast to look at the man you would think he got whiplash " What I never agreed to that !". smirking he informed him of his error " Yeah yea did kid, you agreed to it when you put your cards face down. It's normally used in a game with ninja, since some of them can tell a bluff by your voice." all that Naruto could think at the moment was ' Fucking shit!'. The reason was he hadn't even gotten to look at his cards, " Alright show your cards." the blond woman went first showing three of a kind jacks, taking a deep breath Naruto flipped over his hand to reveal a royal flush with clubs.

The look on her face was priceless, while still in shock Naruto he gathered his chips into bag. Tsunade considering on murder by this point while Shizune was crying water falls about how much more they in debt. Looking at the lady Naruto began " You don't have to do that you know -" before he could stop her she took off her green jacket throwing it to her assistant, she took hold of the gray top and almost ripped it off throwing the clothing to the teen. When this happened every male but one in the place blasted off from a nose bleeds, the only man left standing was Naruto who had atomic blush across his face while holding his nose. The blond lady then turned around walking out the door being berated by the dark haired woman about corrupting children.

All Naruto could think of was ' No bra.'.

In a far off hot spring

we see a white haired pervert in tree spying on the woman in the bath, when suddenly his pervert senses go wild he thinks out loud " Why the hell do I feel proud yet jealous right now?" to bad for him the bathers had heard him. The screams of the rare super pervert were heard that night.

Back with Naruto

Naruto had cashed in his chips for over 5000 dollars, he had left the casino and headed toward the outskirts. When left the building he sent a **Kage bunshin** to return her shirt that had not gone well.

With the clone

The clone had caught up to the two ladies " Hey Oba-san." growling at the teen " The hell you want now brat.". Holding back insult to counter the brat " Nothing I came to return this." tossing her the shirt the dark hair haired woman smiled " Isn't that nice Shiso( master)." snorting the elder blond made a snide comment " Am surprised that he didn't sell it." that was it he had it his threshold had been reached " Just cause your a old bitch -". The last thing the clone saw was a fist heading towards it leaving the two wondering how 13 year old could have eough chakra for a Kage bunshin.

Back with the original

Naruto was wondering how all this weird shit could happen to him and not some one else.

Chapter 3 fin

An: man that took a while sorry am a few days late with this but shit happens.

Harem:Fem. Kyuubi, Samui,Mei Terumi, Ten-ten, Tayuya, Yugito,, Fem. Zabuza now named Zari Momochi

Also go vote in the poll on my profile for this story, for what team Naruto should be on when he returns to Konoha.

As always Read and review, flames will be thrown back at you but constructive criticism is great.


	5. AN

**AN:** Hello all my loyal readers I regret to inform you that this Story Return Of The Busters is going to be rewritten, this is a personal choice of mine. After rereading the first couple of chapters several times I came to a conclusion that is the story isn't as good as it could be so I am going to rewrite the entire thing.

The original had several problems one of the main is pacing the story will a big exciting part then a dull boring part I hope to fix that in the rewrite along with my grammar and spelling. I hope you read the rewrite when I post it so ja ne.


End file.
